


Tequila Sunrise

by thepageofapillow



Category: Block B
Genre: Bartender AU, Long haired Jaehyo wowie, M/M, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepageofapillow/pseuds/thepageofapillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were an old movie, Jaehyo would slip his business card across the table and tell Jiho to give him a call, but instead, he spills a drink on his perfectly white shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

Jaehyo had arisen from his death-like state of sleep to get dressed. He worked late night shifts at the bar in town, and he really wasn’t complaining. After all, it wasn’t like he was exhausted and miserable at his job. There was a reason he got hired as a bartender in the first place, and that was because he liked to mix drinks. Sure, he always encountered a cocky asshole who thought he could slip a little GHB in a lovely lady’s cocktail, but that didn’t stop him. More times than not, he’d save a couple of girls’ mental states and lives with his eagle eye view of the bar.

His uniform was far from cheesy, to say the least. Picture the ideal bartender manning the counter, and you’ll get the jist of what Jaehyo had to deal with. He straightened his tie and opened the drawer on his right. He grabbed an elastic and bunched up some of his chestnut locks and tied it back into a low ponytail. He fixed the bangs in his face and hung a single silver hoop from his ear. He evaluated his look and promptly gave himself a compliment, but not out loud. He wasn’t that crazy.

He slung his jacket over his shoulder just in case it got cold and made the long trudge to the bar he maintained. When he got there, his coworker just got off his shift and the bar was left unattended for a mere thirty seconds. Jaehyo made sure to watch all of the people there in his peripheral vision, examining all of the suspicious movements that caught his eye. After he clocked in, he slid behind the counter, fulfilling requests and making aesthetically pleasing drinks for guests who were either drunk out of their mind or cozying up to a nice glass for once.

The buzz and white noise of the bar filled Jaehyo’s eardrums and made him feel absolutely numb. The bump of the music vibrated the entire floor, and mindless people were grinding on each other in full view of the bartender’s eyes. But that wasn’t even bad. Jaehyo had seen worse. The humdrum of the bar and its activities was all a blur as he continued to pour drinks into their respective glasses, and recieving prompt payment afterwards. Some people put it on their tab, and Jaehyo knew better that they were never ever going to pay that back.

Instead of just sitting there whilst each customer was sipping their drinks, Jaehyo grabbed the white towel perched near the register and began wiping up all of the spills evident on the counter, swiping the rag across it and catching every drop of liquid left. He felt content with himself. It was times like these where he was in his zone and he couldn’t be knocked out of it until his shift ended. He had a bubble, and no one punctured it.

That was, until, some dude with a giant ass needle decided to pop Jaehyo’s bubble.

He leaned forward, his lengthy nose almost touching the bartender’s as he raises both his eyebrows in expectation. “Did you hear me, or not?” Jaehyo puts his rag down and snaps out of his trance, blinking at the man that was infiltrating his personal space. “What do you need?” The man now leans back, obviously comfortable in only just a stool without a back, even though that would kill Jaehyo. “Tequila Sunrise,” the man says nonchalantly, and Jaehyo is surprised with his drink order.

It isn’t exactly every day he hears someone utter that order, but coming from this guy, he didn’t expect it. He definitely looks like a vodka kind of guy, but Jaehyo guesses he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover any longer. Instead of questioning the man’s order, he just starts by getting a bottle of tequila down from the shelf and a highball glass. “Coming right up.” As he fills it with ice, he can tell the guy sitting in front of him is eyeing his every move, sizing him up. His gaze burns into Jaehyo and he feels particularly affected by it, but he didn’t know why.

He adds the orange juice and promptly tips the glass at an angle to add the grenadine when the guy in front of him strikes up in conversation. “Y’know when I order this at other places, people have no idea how to make it. You’re the first person I’ve found. Which is fucking stupid. Don’t people get trained these days?” At that, Jaehyo chuckles, but is still intent on making the drink absolutely the right amount of red and orange gradient. What can he say? He’s a bit of a perfectionist, after all.

The red sinks all the way to the bottom, seamlessly blending a bit together so perfectly that Jaehyo thinks it’s his best work of the day. He garnishes it and slides it over to the impressed man sitting in front of him. “Hope you’re satisfied with it,” Jaehyo notes as he gathers up the payment he recieves, putting it in the register for safe keeping. The tables turn and now Jaehyo is watching him, delicately sipping on his drink and widening his eyes after the taste fills his mouth. “I’m definitely satisfied.” 

Jaehyo chuckles, and now has he realized he gets some time to himself. But he can’t peel his eyes away from the boy, who’s sitting there absolutely beautifully, his languid expression drawing the bartender in. If this were an old movie, Jaehyo would slip his buisiness card across the table and tell the boy to give him a call, despite not even knowing his name. He decides he’s interested and leans over the table, perching his palm under his chin and getting closer to the boy. “Does tequila sunrise boy have a name?” Jaehyo inquires, raising one brow in interest.

The boy sets his drink down for a second, his gaze piercing into Jaehyo as they lock eyes for more than a full minute. “Woo Jiho. And you?” “Ahn Jaehyo.” Jaehyo decides to be deviously cordial, so he sticks his hand out initiating a handshake, and Jiho places his hand in the bartender’s, chilled from the icy drink he was holding only moments before. He’s shocked by the sudden change in temperature, and potentially the zips from the cold from exchanging touch with Jiho. He rips his hand away as soon as Jiho does, not paying any mind that Jiho’s drink is right in the vicinity of where his hand is moving away.

He spills it. All over Jiho.

The whole bar is expected not to care, but for Jiho and Jaehyo in their own little world, they’re panicking. Jiho, because he sucks at laundry and he’s not even sure if this stains, and Jaehyo, because first of all, he fucked up his chances of asking this guy out on a date, and second of all, he just spilled his drink all over him. Jiho and Jaehyo exchange a worried eye contact that replaced the heated one just moments before, and Jaehyo’s worried mode instantly switched on. “O-Oh god, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that at all! Let me go get you some napki-” “If this is your weird way of asking me out, I’m not exactly opposed.” 

Jaehyo raises his brow. The panicked expression is still evident in his eyes, but his gaze has considerably softened as his heart picked up its pace. “Pardon?” “I knew you were about to, so don’t act like you weren’t.” The tips of Jaehyo’s ears turn red, and Jiho notices. “Cute,” Jiho says, pinching the bartender’s cheeks and again worming his way into Jaehyo’s bubble. Jaehyo then promptly marches away and gets two things. He slides both of them over to Jiho. 

Jiho wipes his drenched skin with the napkin and blots some of the liquid on his shirt. “I guess this is your way of being forward,” Jiho says as he examines the number on the paper. “Whatever. Just text me and we’ll meet up or something.” “Well, we’re going to have to.” Jaehyo confusedly stares at Jiho across the counter and furrows his brows. “For what?” “Because you spilled my drink on me. You owe me, pretty boy.” 

Jaehyo again flushes at the comment and rolls his eyes in an effort to wave it off. “Fine, whatever. Are you staying for long? Because honestly, my shift is boring anyways.” Jiho raises his eyebrow, and crosses his arms as he leans on the counter. “Sure. Just as long as you make me another sunrise on you this time.” He sends a little wink Jaehyo’s way, and the bartender groans outwardly as he grabs the materials again to make Jiho’s favorite drink.


End file.
